Spice things up
by Buffyxenaman
Summary: Steve has a surprise for Tony. Slash Tony/Steve sex


Disclaimer: I own this fic and nothing else.

XXX

Steve has a surprise for Tony. Slash Tony/Steve sex

XXX

Steve was still unsure about what he was going to do. He wanted to spice things up in the bedroom, so he went on the internet and looked around. It took only a minute for him to find a website that seem interesting. Steve knew what he found could be a lot of fun he could have with his boyfriend Tony and boy would he be in for a surprise when he got home.

Tony walk into the house feeling exhausted and ready to lay down for a very long time.

"Fund raisers maybe good for groups, but there hard work." Tony grumbled as he removed his jacket.

"Tony, Welcome home." Steve greeted his boyfriend from behind him. This caused Tony to jump.

"What has gotten into?"

"We're going to have fun tonight." Tony felt his hands being pulled behind his back then a clicking sound.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Tony demanded.

"Having some fun." He lead Tony towards the couch.

"I've been online all day and found something that could be fun."

"You know how to work the internet." That statement surprised Tony more then what was happening now. Steve push Tony on the couch. 'Wonder which bondage site he saw to get this idea.' Tony ask himself. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Steve grab a roll of Duct Tape.

"Duct Tape?"

"Saw them use it on the site." Steve Tony's shoes, socks and pants then began to wrap tape around the legs.

"Does that really need to be done?"

"Can't have you running from me now can we."

"Ok." Steve gave him a smile the rip open his shirt.

"Steve what is going on?"

"You will find out here in a minute."

"What if I don't…. MPH." Steve place a hand over Tony's mouth.

"Have to keep that mouth from moving." Steve grab the roll of tape and wrap it six times around his mouth, When that was done Steve threw the roll away, Placing a kiss on the helpless man's neck then began to travel downwards kissing the chest, stomach each on his and above the boxers, Tony didn't know how he felt about being tied up, but he was enjoying the attention he was getting. A ripping sound was heard and Tony saw Steve throwing his rip boxers to the side. Bending down Steve began to kiss and lick Tony's balls. The captive man began to squirm. Seeing Tony's cock was half hard decided it need some attention. Opening his mouth Steve took it in. Slowly he work the head. A low moan was heard from behind the tape. Steve took his time and once he felt comfortable enough he began to really work Tony's penis. Its amazing what the internet can tell you about oral sex and how to do it properly. It took a lot of practice and learning, but Steve now thinks he is good at giving Tony a BJ. Tony was now shifting in his seat unable to hold still. This was also a sign Steve was doing his job right. Steve kept going and Tony kept moving until he heard a load yell through the gag and knew what it meant. He felt Tony's load fill his mouth. Once he was sure Tony was done he swallowed.

"I see you enjoyed that." He said after his mouth was empty." Now do you know what else I want." Picking up Tony he took him to the chair and laid him on his back. Ripping the tape from his legs so he could spread them out of his lustful use. Once the target was clear he press his hard on against Tony's hole and push in. Tony let out a yell of pleasure as he felt the captain's cock filling the space again. Once Steve was balanced he began to give it good and hard to Tony. Moaning through the tape was heard. When Steve heard this he was half way tempted to take off the tape so he could hear the sounds with out a muffle.

"Are you enjoying that? He asked as he increased his speed. Several nod of the head were given. Tony still couldn't say if he liked being tied up or not, but he will always love the se his boyfriend gives him.

"Tony I'm about to cum." Steve yelled a very long time later. The with a yell shot his load inside of Tony who make sounds to show he liked it. Once Steve was drained he pulled out then help free Tony.

"Best sex we ever had."

"I agree with you there." Tony lean in and press a kiss on his man's lips.

"Do you need anything to drink?" Steve asked.

"Sure."

"Be right back." Slowly Tony lean back in the chair.

"That was fun but wait until tonight and I will show you something that can be done with a belt."

"What can you do with a belt in the bedroom." A evil grin spread across Tony's face.

"Just wait and see."

THE END

Thanks to all for taking your time to read and review. Sorry it seems short, but paper and computer number of words are different. TTYL


End file.
